1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to merged active devices on a common substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In some applications, an available supply voltage, such as a battery, can exceed voltage handling capacity of a single device. Applying such excessive voltage can cause permanent damage to the device. Stacked devices offer one potential solution to the problem of excessive voltage. Challenges in regards to voltage handling capacity of a single device are imposed in circuit design. For example, in radio frequency (RF) power amplifier design, efficiency and cost often dictate use of stacked devices in RF power amplifiers in view of available battery voltage combined with need to achieve a specified output power from the RF power amplifiers.